365 Days
by cats12812
Summary: Hi guys. Well one of my friends is doing this so I thought it would be fun to do this too! I don't own pokemon. I will be adding a shipping I made. You will find that later on. Rated T for safety.
1. Storybook

**Storybook **

**Contestshipping**

A young mother smile as she put her daughter to bed. Knowing the child would want a story she pick a sweet short story.

"The tale starts when two young people met. The two hated each other from the beginning. No one would believe they would fall in love. They said that only happened in storybooks. They were wrong. The two fell in love despite what people thought. After the two started dating people who hated them dating started to try and break them up. It almost worked but their love was too strong for it to work. Shortly after they graduated they got married. To this day people still say their love is like a storybook." The mother finished her story and smiled seeing as her daughter was asleep.

The mother went to find her husband. She found him sitting on the couch half asleep. She sat next to him causing him to wake up fully wake up.

"Is she asleep?" He ask.

"Yeah. I told her our story" The mother said.

"Our love isn't a storybook. It never will be." He muttered.

"Our love is like a storybook. But they were wrong. It came true not as a storybook." She said before kissing him.

Hope you like the first day. This story is based off Storybook Love by Mark Knopfler. Anyway R&R!


	2. Scars

**Planetshipping (this shipping is one I made up. The shipping is for my boyfriend and I. I have a few fans of this shipping already.) **

**Scars**

Passion's pov.

_You always get at least one scar in your lifetime. The scar will most likely not be one that you caused. For one of my scars that's what it was. One I didn't cause. For the rest no, I cause them. I stopped giving myself scars a long time ago. It was all because of one person. The person I love. Let me start when it started. _

I quickly went through the hallway to avoid hearing what rumors people said about me. All they would say is that I was a slut and a bitch. Then they would start some rumor that I had sex with someone. This had happen for years now. And today I'll start doing something that will help take the pain away.

After I was out of the hallway I was heading home. I almost ran right into the only friend I had. I felt myself blush.

"Sorry Thomas." I quickly said.

"It's ok Passion. I came to ask why you were going so fast in the hallway." he ask.

I realize I had never told him about the bullies. I didn't want him to worry so I said "I was walking that fast? I didn't realize. Nothing wrong, I just want to get home"

He gave me a questioning look. I could tell he didn't believe me. He sighed and said "knowing you if there was something wrong you wouldn't tell me. If you need to talk to someone you can talk to me about it" he gave me a quick smile and left.

I felt myself blush even more. I went home wondering if I should tell him. As soon as I got home I ran up to my room. Knowing that I was the only one home I grab the one thing that would help my pain. A knife. I put the knife to my wrist and kept cutting. Over and over again I made cuts. I stopped after 10 minutes. Seeing the many cuts I quickly hid the evidence of what I did. After a while I went to bed.

A few weeks have passed since I started cutting. I have many cuts on my wrist. Thomas still doesn't know what I have done or about the bullies. I'm afraid to tell him. He should know but he's going to be overprotective if I tell him. I sighed as I got ready for school.

Once at school I quickly heard the people whisper all the things they said about me. I held back tears and enter the classroom. Thomas came into the room and sat down in our usual seats in the back. He saved me a seat and I sat down. The rest of the students came into the room quickly and sat down.

Shortly the teacher came into the room. The teacher started teaching something random. When she started asking questions she called on me.

A voice came out from the crowd of what was a quiet crowThe voice said "why call on the slut. I bet she ask you to call on her so she can have attention."

I quickly got up and ran out of the room. I ran to the girl's bathroom and quickly hid myself so I couldn't be found. I heard someone enter the bathroom. I listen so I could try and figure out who it was.

"Passion, I know you're in here. Come out. It's me Thomas." he said.

It wasn't long before he figured out where I was hiding. He pulled me out of my hiding spot. As soon as I stood up I hugged him and started crying.

He hugged back and said "it's going to be ok. Why didn't you tell me about the bullying?"

"I was afraid to tell you. Thomas there's something I need to show you" I said looking at him in the eyes.

He nodded and waited for me to show him. I showed him my wrist. The wrist had many cuts overlapping older cuts.

His eyes widen and he said "Passion, I wish you told me. I would've stopped them." He hugged me tighter.

"There was nothing you could do." I said.

He showed a face that had a little bit of anger. "Are you kidding? I could help you. Passion, I love you. I always have loved you" he said slightly yelling.

My eyes widen and quietly I kiss him. He kissed back and pulled me closer. It wasn't long before the teacher entered the bathroom we were in. The teacher smile at the two of us, when we pull apart and saw the teacher we both turned very red.

_It's been one year since that day happen. Thomas and I are still dating. I stopped cutting after Thomas and I kiss. I was sent to the school counselor and I have become the apprentice for the counselor. The counselor said "If you want to become a counselor, you're on the right path to be one" Well anyway I got a date. Bye!_

Here's a quick letter to my boyfriend. Anyway read it if you want. R&R!

Dear Thomas,

If you ever read this here's what I want to say. I know that I've never told you this. This happen before we started dating. I have cut myself. You were the only person that wasn't online that help me. You didn't realize it but just talking to you helped me so much. I love you Thomas. I know I don't say it as much as you (which is what 20 times a day) but I do love you. I do want to kiss you but I'm scared (though you kiss me at least 5-10 a day on the cheek). By talking to me Thomas, you've helped me more and more each day. When your funny or you try to scare me, (no matter how annoying that is) its help so much these past weeks. Thank you.

Your loving girlfriend, Passion


	3. Rain

Ikarishipping

**Rain**

_Drip, drop, drip_

_The sound of the rain_

_echoes through the night_

_Drip, drop, drip_

_It covers two young lifes_

_that should've never end_

_Drip, drop, drip_

_Blood all over their bodies_

_Rain takes that all away_

_Drip, drop, drip_

_Bodies found to be found _

_On a rainy day_

_Drip, drop, drip_

_Forever in our memories_

_Dawn and Paul_

_Drip, drop, drip_

Hope you guys like it.


	4. Rain Kiss

Planetshipping

Rain Kiss

Thomas's pov.

A sigh came from my best friend as she stared out the window watching it rain. She had been staring out the window for more than an hour. I sigh knowing she wanted to be out in the rain.

"Why can't we go out in the rain" she ask for what seem like the thousandth time.

"I don't want you to get sick" I said slightly blushing.

"I won't get sick. I promise. And why do you care" she ask with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"You can't promise that. And as for caring. I don't want my cru- best friend getting sick. "I mentally whack my head as I blush. I almost told her I thought.

Passion had a look of hope in her eyes again. "Please" she said giving me her puppy eyes face.

I sigh and said "fine".

She gave me a quick hug which causes me to blush. I noticed a blush on her face too. I grab an umbrella right before she drags me outside. I put the umbrella up and watch as she ran around in the rain. After a while she came back to me soaking wet.

"thank you" she added" my parents would never let me out in the rain".

"You're welcome" I said smiling at her.

She looks down for a minute before kissing my cheek and then saying "I know you almost said crush when you were trying to say best friend".

My face turns red as I look at her surprised. I stay a look in her eyes saying that she loved me. So I kiss her. I dropped the umbrella allowing both of us to get wet as we kissed.

Hope you like it!


	5. Sunlight

Contestshipping

Sunlight

Drew's pov.

The clouds cover the sun

Sunlight where are you

Over the day that should've never happen

Sunlight where are you

A death that should've never happen

Sunlight where are you

Another death cause by the first death

Sunlight where are you

A bullet and a jump that shouldn't have happen

Sunlight where are you

A boy with a bullet in his back

Sunlight where are you

Found to be murdered by a purple hair person with jealousy

Sunlight where are you

A girl who jump to end her life

Sunlight where are you

So she can be with her love

Sunlight where are you

A note saying "I love you too Drew"

Sunlight where are you

His last words "I love you May"

Sunlight where are you

The world will never forget the day

Sunlight where are you

The day May and Drew died

Sunlight I miss you

Don't kill me for killing them. Please. Who likes the poem? Tell me what you think.


	6. Depression

Planetshipping

Depression

Passion's pov.

All I hear when I wake up in a hospital bed is beep. I sigh seeing as my suicide attempt failed again for the 9th time. I heard my mom and I'm assuming the doctor arguing outside my door.

I heard the doctor say "why don't you just let her end her pain."

My mom cried "she's going to make it through her depression"

The doctor argues "she isn't. This is her 9th attempt"

My mom just said "she wouldn't be in this pain if you had saved him"

Him was the boy I secretly loved. Where he is now he did for me

"We couldn't do anything to save him. Can't you see your daughter is dying from being alive" the doctor told her.

I knew the doctor was right. Finally I noticed a note on the table to the left of me.

"I know she is. That's why" she then said something I couldn't hear.

I managed to grab the note and look at what it said. It said "I know you're dying on the inside. Suicide is the only way out. I've realized that you aren't going to get better. I'm sorry I didn't let you end it sooner. But before what happened with Thomas he said these words to me "don't ever let Passion die by suicide." I know he's never going to wake up. You do too. Anyway on the right of your bed is something that might save your life. Love mom".

"9 suicide attempts later and you're still alive. How is that possible?" A voice from my right came out and said that.

My eyes widen as I turn around to see him. I started to cry as I hug him. He hugged back.

"You've been out for a week. I woke up when you were put in here." he said.

"Thomas you need to know this. I love you" I quickly said without thinking.

He just smiles and kisses me. I gladly kiss back. The doctor and my mom enter the room to see us. The two smiles at us knowing my depression will finally end.

What is with me and trying to kill people in my stories? Anyway R&R!


	7. Troublesome and An Update

Ikarishipping

Troublesome

A young girl came up from behind her best guy friend and said "Hi".

"What do you want Troublesome" He ask muttering.

"I'm not Troublesome. I'm Dawn. D-A-W-N" She started to slightly yell.

"You're Troublesome to me" He said.

She blush a little before asking "Why do you call me that".

He mutters something under this breath and started to blush.

(OMG PAUL BLUSHING…..Um carry on with the story. *leaves*)

"What was that" She asks not seeing the blush.

He sighs and said "It's because I want you to be different from other girls." He blushes even more.

She blushes and stutters "Y-you want me to different from o-other girls"

He knew he was going to have to reveal it now.

"I'm in love with you Dawn" He said looking down.

She smile and made him look up.

"I'm in love with you Paul too" She said before kissing him.

Sorry it was short. I have an update for you guys.

I have decided to start doing story requests. Until this story is over all the story request will be in here. If wanted by or on a certain date I can do that but there are days where I will not be doing a request story. Look below for the days.

May 5th

Last day of school (I will give date a week before)

First day of school (Again week before)

Christmas Eve

Christmas Day

Valentine's day

March 18th

Those are all the dates I can think of right away. As for shippings I don't really care. I will write what I'm asked.

My requests for you.

1. Nothing inappropriate

2. Pm me a summary for the story (At least 3 sentences)

3. Pm subject must be "Story Request"

4. If wanted by a by a certain date tell me the date.

5. I want you to leave a review on how I did for the story

Anyway R&R!


	8. Butterfly

Contestshipping

Butterfly

Two young 5 year Olds ran around the park. The boy tried to chase the girl who had his coat. They ran until they were tired out.

"Give me my coat" the boy said.

"Why. It's so warm and I'm cold" the girl whined.

The boy sigh knowing either way he wasn't going to get his coat back for a while.

"Fine" he said.

The girl hugged the boy thanking him and said "look butterfly".

She pointed at a butterfly. The butterfly flew over to the boy's head and landed on his green hair. The boy tried to whack the butterfly but the girl stop him.

"Drew don't hurt the butterfly" She said. She carefully grab the butterfly that was on his head and put it on a bush. Drew felt himself blush.

Drew took this chance to grab his coat.

"See ya May" He yelled after grabbing his coat.

"Come back here" May said.

10 years later

15 year old Drew stood waiting for his friend. He saw her coming to where he ask her to meet. He blush a little.

"Hey Drew" May said before asking "Why did you want to meet me here".

"May, I love you." He continued "I fell in love with you when we were kids at this very park. When you took that butterfly off my head I realize my feelings for you. May, you're my butterfly"

May blush before saying "Drew I love you too".

May kissed him and he kissed back. Over their heads was a butterfly. The same one from 10 years earlier. As a ghost the butterfly landed on Drew's head just like it did years before.

Hope you like it!


	9. Glasses

Planetshipping

Glasses

A young first grader girl hid behind her best friend. Her best friend tried to move out of the way but she wouldn't let him. He gave a sigh and look at her. Her being short for being a 7 year old. He had to look down at her.

"Don't be scared Passion" He said.

"Thomas people are going to think I look like a freak" She whined.

"No they aren't going to think that" He said trying to convince her.

His best friend Passion had just gotten glasses. She was scared to go to school because of it. She thought she looked like a freak. Sure it was an opinion but in his thought's she look still the same pretty girl as she did before.

"Yes they will" She said.

"No they won't. Passion you're still the same pretty girl as before. You always will be." He said quickly not thinking. After realizing what he said he blushed and looked down.

She smiled, kissed his cheek and said "Thanks". She went to class.

10 years later

Passion had to just gotten done having to wear glasses. She smiled and went to find her find best friend who was waiting for her in the park. The two have become closer over the years and fell in love with each other. Neither will admit it. Even though they have kissed before. A guy was trying to kiss her but Thomas came and saved her. After that he kissed her and told her that he wanted to give her first kiss. After that there had been several more kisses but they still haven't gotten together.

"Hey Passion. What'd you want talk about" Thomas ask as soon as Passion found him.

"I don't want to talk. I want to do something" She said before kissing him.

His eyes widen for a minute before closing. After a few minutes they stopped kissing.

"I love you Thomas. I always have" Passion said.

Thomas smiled and said "I love you too Passion. You will always be pretty with or without glasses"

That is something my boyfriend said to me. R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Ikarishipping

Under Lovelight

Legend has it

That if you try to kill yourself

On the cliff near beach

Two people will appear

They appear so families won't have to deal with

Loved ones dead

They try to help you

For they were murdered

They know the pain

They know how it is to die

They don't want anyone else to die the way they did

Their names are

Dawn and Paul

Who likes this little legend of mine? If wanted I will write a sequel to this.

R&R!


	11. One Kiss

One kiss

Planetshipping

A depressed girl who needed saved

A boy who could save her

He meant to save her

Not cause more pain

She meant to be save

Not to have more pain

A suicide attempt that failed

A hospital bed with a depressed girl

A boy standing next to her worried

When awaken a kiss that should've happened a long time ago

All that was needed was one kiss

One kiss to save her

Hope you like it


	12. Cuts

Cuts

Ikarishipping

_A girl with a secret_

_A guy who knew the secret_

_He tried to help her_

_She didn't want help_

_All over her wrists were cuts_

_She just wanted to end it forever_

_First suicide attempt: failed_

_Second suicide attempt: failed_

_Third suicide attempt: Never happened_

_The boy who knew she was cutting stopped her_

_He kissed her and told her that he loved her_

_That saved her life_

**For the past few days I've had major depression. (In other words I'm depressed for no reason). Thanks to a friend I've cheered up. Not fully but it helped. What would cheer me up more is if I had more reviews. I know I probably sound desperate but I only have 3 people leaving reviews and I would really like it if I had more people leaving reviews. R&R!**


	13. Three words says it all

Three words says it all

Contestshipping

Best friends from the beginning

Falling in love with each other

But never saying the three words

That means the whole world to them

Trying to tell themselves

That he/she didn't fall in love with the other

Calling each other names

But not meaning it to be mean

Just two kids confused in love

Age 15 they finally admit

Who they love

Finally saying the three words

Three words says it all

I love you

Cute poem I think. Anyway look below for some information.

This is a reminder that I'm doing story requests. I do poems when I get writers block. I've been getting that a lot lately. So please send me a request.

If wanted by or on a certain date I can do that but there are days where I will not be doing a request story. Look below for the days.

May 5th

Last day of school (I will give date a week before)

First day of school (Again week before)

Christmas Eve

Christmas Day

January 15th

Valentine's Day

March 18th

Those are all the dates I can think of right away. As for shippings I don't really care. I will write what I'm asked.

My requests for you.

1. Nothing inappropriate

2. Pm me a summary for the story (At least 3 sentences)

3. Pm subject must be "Story Request"

4. If wanted by a by a certain date tell me the date.

5. I want you to leave a review on how I did for the story


	14. Soda

Soda

Planetshipping

Thomas sighed as he watched his best friend starting to act a little crazy. Reason why she was, one word, soda. She had five bottles of diet soda. There was no sugar in her to make her act crazy. So why was she crazy? Again one word, caffeine. Thomas sighed again.

"Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi" Passion kept saying.

Thomas tried his best not to be mean to her so he did the one thing he knew would work. He kissed her. It'll work for now he thought.

Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm making it up by writing a long prologue for my new story. It should be posted today or tomorrow. The story is going to be called Untouchable.


	15. Kissing You

Kissing you

Ikarishipping

Dawn sighed nervously as she waited for her turn in the singing contest. She was going to being singing a song for the boy she had kissed but wasn't dating. Hearing her name she walked on stage. She smiled and started singing.

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity_

_I might die when I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops like everything around me is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_Past loves they never got very far_

_Walls up make sure I guarded my heart_

_And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me_

_But no one no guy that I've met before_

_Can make me feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed I lose my focus_

_And the world around me disappears_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this_

_You're making me open up_

_No point even trying to fight this_

_It kinda feels like it's love_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

The crowd cheered as Dawn left the stage. She sat down and blushed remembering who she was singing for. Her eyes widen a little when she saw him enter the backstage.

"You were singing that song for me" He asked.

Dawn quickly nodded. She looked down before she felt him bring her head up and kiss her.

kissing you by Miranda Cosgrove.

Hope you like it.


	16. Brave

Brave

Contestshipping

May smiled as a song started playing on the radio. She looked around making sure no one saw her and started singing.

You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

When they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just want to see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence

Won't do you any good,

Did you think it would?

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

See you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

May smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. She started talking to herself.

"Drew I want to see you be brave and propose. Can't you see I'm waiting for that" She quietly said.

Drew quietly entered the room. He took out a box from his pocket. He had May turn around as he got down on one knee.

"May, I heard you singing and about you wanting me to be brave. I know I don't need to ask but May will you marry me" He said.

May hugged him and kept saying "Yes"

FINALLY DREW IS BEING BRAVE

I don't own the song.


	17. Frozen In Ice

Frozen in Ice

Ikarishipping

In this frozen land

Two souls lie trapped in ice

In this frozen land

They call for help in ice

In this frozen land

They fell in love but got trapped in ice

Now they wait for someone to come

To save them and let them love each other

Instead of being in love while they are in ice

Calling names to help them

But they know that they'll live

The rest of their lives

Frozen in ice

Who likes this?


	18. Sweet Love

Sweet Love

Pokeshipping

_If you ask them_

"_Are you two in love?"_

_They would blush_

_Look at one another_

_And say "no"_

_But deep, deep down_

_They are in love_

_With one another_

_For their love is sweet_

_Sweet like candy_

_But as rare as_

_Halloween candy lasting two years_

_But they still got together_

_In the end_

_They still have their_

_Sweet love_

I am so sorry that I haven't updated but I've been grounded for over a month and I got ungrounded yesterday. I will slowly update this but it will be a few days before I will update this again. I need story ideas and I don't have many so please send me a request. I have two and I'll get started on working on them soon.

Also check out my profile for the poll. I haven't picked a date for it to end yet but expect the date soon. The poll will decide my update plan and what I need to get done before summer ends. So please vote and R&R!


	19. How Love Came To Be

Request Story

How Love Came To Be

Lightingshipping

Jasmine's pov

_This wasn't supposed to happen. All we were supposed to just find a wild Pokémon. Not be killed by one. But to be saved by a boy who I fell in love with. Let's start from the beginning. Before all this happened. Before how love came to be._

-A few years ago-

I yawned as I got up from my sleepful dream. I hated waking up when I was having a dream but it's a good thing to be awake. I quickly got some breakfast. Before leaving I got changed and picked my best Pokémon, Storm. Storm is a Lighting Mega Absol so Storm is a little different from normal absols. I decided to look for wild Pokémon with only having Storm.

It was a few hours before we ran into a wild Pokémon. But it was what we never wanted. It was a Dugtrio. I quickly tried to run but Dugtrio used it's ability, Arena Trap. Knowing I was trapped I sent out Storm. As soon Storm was sent out Dugtrio used earthquake quickly knocking out Storm. The earthquake shook more causing me to fall and be knocked out.

Right before I passed out I heard a voice say "Glacia use Glacial Lance"

-A couple hours later-

I started to wake up. I tried to get up but my head just started pounding. I looked around where I was and jumped straight up when I saw a boy sitting next to me.

"You ok?" He asked sounding worried.

"Yes. Who are you" I asked.

"I'm John. And you are?" He replied.

"Jasmine, what happened" She asked.

"As far as I know you were attacked by a Dugtrio. The Dugtrio defeated both you and your pokemon. I revive your pokemon after defeating Dugtrio" He explained.

"Thank you for helping me out." Jasmine said.

John helped her get up and take her to a place to get help.

-6 months later-

It's been 6 months since I met John. We met up today and now we are eating dinner. Both talking about friends we had. Currently John was talking about two of his friends who were in love with each other but refused to tell the other.

"Passion and Thomas have been in love with each other for years. Everyone but them can tell that they are in love with each other. He's even kissed her before so other people couldn't take her first kiss. Come on, if that doesn't give a hint what will" John explained.

"That's so sweet. The two should be together" I said.

John muttered something under his breath and said "They should."

"Who should" A voice came from behind John.

John turned around and saw two people he hadn't seen for a long time. The two people were Passion and Thomas. John gave them a quick hug before noticing that the two were holding hands.

"Did you two finally become a couple" He asked.

Thomas kissed Passion's cheek and said "Yeah. Thanks to you convincing me to ask her out. I don't think I would be her boyfriend right now if you didn't. So thank you"

"You're welcome" He said.

"I'm assuming this is the two you were talking about?" I added "I'm Jasmine"

Passion smiled and said in a teasing voice "John do you like this girl"

"W-what. No. What makes you think that?" He asked. Both him and I blushed like crazy.

"Because it looks like a date and I know you said you would save your first date for who you think would be your true love." Passion said teasing.

John looked down to the ground not saying anything. He was clearly blushing really bad. He quickly left to avoid a conversation he didn't want. I got up and followed him. Passion and Thomas slowly followed. I stopped John from walking.

"John, what's wrong" I asked worried.

Still recovering from his blush he said "I'm annoyed at them."

"They were only teasing" I added "Is it true what she said about the first date."

John nodded and blushed even more before whispering "At least I got it with you".

I blushed hearing him and said "M-me?"

Realizing that I had heard him he said "Yes you. Jasmine I love you"

"John I love you too." I said.

He smiled and kissed me. I gladly kissed back.

_We're still together today. It's the same with Passion and Thomas. Anyway that's how love came to be for us._

This story request is from Glacia the Icy Mega Absol. Lightingshipping is an oc shipping that is his. Also Lightingshipping will be in Untouchable so be ready to read more Lightingshipping if you are reading Untouchable.

Poll ending date! My poll on what stories I should finish before my 8th grade school year starts will end June 20th. So get in your votes now!

R&R!


	20. Our What Ifs

**Our What Ifs**

**Contestshipping**

_There are so many what ifs _

_In this world_

_But there's a what if_

_On my mind tonight_

_What if we never met?_

_Never fell in love_

_With one another_

_Would I be here today?_

_Or would I have ended it all?_

_Where would you be?_

_Who would you be with?_

_Would you still be here?_

_So as I lie next to your ghost_

_All my blood leaving me_

_To join the floor_

_And say goodbye to me_

_Forever_

_I wonder those what ifs_

_If they were true_

_Would I be lying on the floor?_

_Knife in stomach_

_Waiting to die_

_Because you're gone_

_Because of her_

_She who loved you_

_Who lied to you_

_Said lies on how I cheated on you_

_You couldn't ask me if they were true_

_Instead you ended it all_

_Leaving me to find you_

_Dead on the floor I now lie on_

_I hear someone open the door_

_Oh boy, it's way too late_

_For I only have a few more breaths _

_Left in me_

_So with those last breaths_

_I say "I love you"_

_Then it's over_

_I'm dead next to you_

_Whoever entered will find our bodies_

_But let's continue_

_In after life_

_Our what ifs_

**I started to cry after I wrote "So as I lie next to your ghost"**

**I took this off my fictionpress account. If you want to read more of my poems please go to my profile. The link is on there.**

**Hope you like it!**


	21. Idiot

**Idiot**

**Pokeshipping**

_People say_

"_It's easy to fall in love"_

_Not when you're depressed_

_And who you're in love with_

_Is an idiot_

_You give him hints_

_That any other person would be able to tell_

_But he can't understand_

_That you're in love with him_

_Slowly dying of depression_

_And him being an idiot_

_Isn't helping_

_So you decide to end it all_

_Not knowing that after you passed out_

_He came over to tell you _

_He loved you_

_Instead he finds you _

_Almost dead on the floor_

_He quickly calls 911_

_And gets you to a hospital_

_Hours later you wake up_

_In a hospital bed_

_Amd you see him_

_He tells you he's sorry_

_And that he loves you_

_He kisses you_

_And you kiss back_

_Because you love him_

_And he finally realizes_

_To end her depression_

_He needed you to remember_

_That he is your only_

_Idiot_

**Sweet love, R&R!**


	22. Meet Anorexia

**Meet Anorexia**

**Ikarishipping**

_Look at the smiling girl in front of you_

_She looks healthy right_

_She isn't though, because of whom?_

_Whoever it is it has taken her light_

_It's made her skinny_

_By taking away her fat_

_Has made her mini_

_And has made her look like a bat_

_You wonder and ask questions_

_Asking "How did this happen"_

_You give her suggestions_

_But you can't help your poor maiden_

_You learn who took her light and life_

_Meet Anorexia who gave you grief_

**I have a personal reason for this poem. I have Anorexia myself. No I haven't told my family. I've told friends and they're helping me. I'm going to get better with the help of my friends and not have my parents know. Wish me luck.**


	23. Tragic Love

**Tragic****Love**

**Planetshipping**

_What you said to me_

_"I'm beautiful"_

_"You love me"_

_Were they lies_

_You just said them_

_Because I was lonely_

_Or did you really love me_

_Did you really want to be with me?_

_If you did then why_

_Why did I keep hearing_

_People saying you were cheating on me_

_And that you wanted to break up with me_

_So I hope you feel guilty_

_As I stand on the edge crying_

_I jump ending it all_

**The reason behind this poem is well, Thomas and I broke up. Don't worry about me though, I'm happy now.**

**I still will write Planetshipping though. I don't care that we aren't together anymore, I just love to write this shipping. **

**And I am going to slowly get back into updating daily. **

**R&R!**


	24. Why?

**Why?**

**KalosShipping**

**Calem pov.**

I stared at the body in front of me. I couldn't believe who the body belonged to. Serena, dead in front of me. She's lying in her own blood because she killed herself. She left a note for me. I'm crying because of what note said.

_Calem,_

_I'm sorry you had to find me like this. I just couldn't take it anymore. Being the champion was too much on me. The stress from that and then add my depression I had from when my dad died, it led to this. Calem, I want you to know something, I love you. I fell in love with you when we first met. I'm sorry that this is how you found out. Goodbye_

_Love, Serena_

I never knew that she felt that way towards me. The thing is, I love her. I wanted to tell her, but I was scare too. This happen because of me, no point in saying it wasn't me in the end that caused her to kill herself. I grab a piece of paper and quickly wrote something on it. Then I grab the knife Serena had used to kill herself. I use the knife to kill myself.

Hours after Serena and I were dead her mom come to check on us. She screamed and started crying. She quickly read Serena's note and when she read mine she just couldn't stop crying.

_Serena,_

_I love you too._

_Calem_

**What do you guys think? This my first time trying a KalosShipping story so tell me how I did? And if I should write more of this shipping.**

**I'll have more updates coming up and I will hopefully soon be all caught up. So wish me luck on updating!**

**R&R!**


End file.
